The best day of my life
by MeiFokko
Summary: Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie come across a girl named Lily. She and Ash start talking, and become friends. Serena starts to become upset and jealous that Ash hasn't been paying much attention to her since Lily arrived. What will happen between Serena and Lily? What will happen between Ash and Serena? Read to find out! (Amourshipping One-Shot.)


**Hey everyone, I'm FINALLY uploading a new fanfic! It has been to long. I have been SO BUSY with school stuff, and I'm really glad I finally have a chance to upload again. Oh, and I have a laptop now, so writing should be a lot easier, and neater. Anyway, this one's gonna be Amourshipping, just like Always. Okay, enough with this intro, it's fanfic time! **

_Serena's P.O.V_

These past few days have honestly been this worst days of my life. I really wish Ash would acknowledge me... It's all because of what happened a few days ago. We were all traveling, Me, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie. Same as always. But then a girl approached us. Nothing wrong with that. We introduced ourselves, and she introduced herself as Lily. She and Ash started talking, and it looked like they had a lot in common. I got a bit jealous, but whatever, not a big deal. What really frustrated me was when she started to blush at things he said. Then to ice the cake, Ash invited her to walk with us to the next town, and we still had a long walk ahead of ourselves. At first, I thought _"Okay, I can deal with jealousy for a day." _But after we arrived at the Pokemon Center and healed our Pokemon, Ash had the bright idea for her to come along with us to the next town. So, what have I been doing since we left the Pokemon Center? Looking at Ash every now and then, see him talking to Lily, then looking away and sighing.

"Serena? Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet the past few days." I hear Clemont say to me.

I look up from the ground and everyone's looking at me now.

"He's right. Are you fine, Serena?" Ash asks.

I'm kinda sorta mad at Ash right now, and I think I'd be best if he didn't talk to me.

"I'm fine.." I answer coldly.

"Okay..." Ash responds.

Then I noticed Lily. She was giving me a dirty look. What's her issue? Whatever. The rest of the day was pretty normal. Or as normal as it could get with Lily around. It became dark outside, so we set up our tents, and Clemont made dinner. When he was done, we all sat and ate.

"Wow, this is so good! Thanks Clemont!" Lily exclaimed.

"Thank you, Lily." Clemont replied.

Not to long after that everyone went to bed, except me. I didn't feel like going to sleep. I walked away from our camp site, to another space deeper in the woods we were in the middle of. I just stood, looking at the clear, open sky, stars shining. Then I heard leaves crackle behind me, so I turned around. Lily was standing there.

"We need to have a talk." She said.

All I can think now is what she would want to talk about with me.

"Um... Okay..." I said a bit awkwardly.

"I don't like you."

_Well that escalated quickly. _I thought. But why doesn't she like me? We've barely even talked.

"Um... Why?" I asked.

"Because I've seen how you've looked at him the past few days. You looked at him with sorrow, because he hasn't been paying attention to you. But I don't blame him for wanting to talk to someone a little cuter and prettier than you."

I just stood in shock. I can't believe she just said that to me.

"I also want you to know that Ash is NEVER going to return your feelings. He seems to have taken a liking to me." She told me with a smile.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't matter to me. I'll still love him." I told her.

Why am I telling her this?

She looked really annoyed now. She walked closer to me, then she raised her hand, getting ready to slap me across the face. I was really scared, so I didn't move, and I shut my eyes tightly. But then I was confused, because I didn't feel her hit me. I opened my eyes, and I saw Ash grab her wrist to prevent her from hitting me.

_No way..._ I thought.

"Don't... even think about hitting her..." Ash said as he let her wrist go.

"What's wrong Ash? Could it be... that you actually _care _about her? No way..." Lily said.

"Of course I do. And if you don't like Serena, then... Then you don't like me. I think you should go, Lily." Ash told her.

"Whatever." She said while walking away.

Even though Lily was gone now and Ash had protected me, I was still kind of upset with him.

"I'm sorry, Serena." Ash said.

"...Huh?" I replied.

"I heard everything you and Lily said."

Oh no... then he must of heard me say that I loved him, and now he must be saying sorry because he's going to reject me...

"D-did you now?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Lily said I haven't been paying much attention to you lately. And looking back at these past few days... I guess she was right. I'm so sorry. That was why you were upset, right?" Ash asked.

I could tell that he really did feel bad. I looked down and I smiled. Then I looked back up at him with a stern face.

"Ash Ketchum, I want you to listen and I want you to listen well," I started, then I softened my tone and continued. "Promise me that... You'll always be there for me.." I finished.

He smiled.

"Of course. Always. I promise." He said.

I smiled, and without thinking, I hugged him. He hugged back. He was really warm, despite it being kinda cold out here. Then I pulled away, and he just stared at me. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Then he took my hand.

"I think you're pretty. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Ash told me.

He is seriously the sweetest person I know.

What happened next is something I will never forget. He pulled me close and kissed me. Warm and passionate. I would never think in a million years that he would kiss me. He pulled away.

"I love you, Serena."

This day cannot get any better.

"I love you too."

This has been the best day of my life.

**~End~**

**And that's it! After two and half hours of writing, my story is FINALLY finished! As I was typing this, I realized this story is kinda like another story I wrote, called "Kasey, the new girl." So if you haven't read that one, check it out! Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you thought about my story! Until next time, xoxo ~MeiFokko**


End file.
